Slice of Life
by Aklee
Summary: [ALL CHARACTERS] After the world has been saved, there's still school, homework, parents and annoying pets to deal with. A story about the digidestined dealing with the vicissitudes of life.
1. Panic

_THIS WAS A DISASTER!_

_THIS WAS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!_

_WHY TODAY OF ALL DAYS!?_

All his meticulous planning, his carefully drawn up timetables and study plans, his perfect collection of stationary, and well researched maps of all the routes to the exam venue, and his preparations down to the last detail didn't matter one bit when Jyou woke with a start at 8:50 AM and realised that he only had ten minutes before the start of his first exam.

He scrambled out of bed in a wild panic and dashed into the bathroom. He barely brushed his teeth, pulled on last night's clothes and searched frantically for his glasses. It was a good thing that his exam bag was already packed and ready because he certainly didn't have time to make sure he had all his stationary in order now.

Jyou thudded down the stairs and ran out of the house. His school bag hit him painfully with each step but he didn't have time to do anything about it. _He wasn't usually this irresponsible! He'd never been late for an exam before! He'd never been less than completely prepared for anything ever! Oh, why today of all days?!_

By the time he reached school, he was horribly out of breath and gasping painfully. Even his seemingly exhaustive list of worst case scenarios hadn't accounted for his fitness level and stamina if there ever arose a situation where he had to run all the way to the exam venue. Gathering his remaining strength, Jyou forced himself to hurry down the corridor. At long last he burst into Room 2-B. The classroom number had been burned into his brain since the moment they'd received their finals schedule three weeks ago. And Jyou Kido wasn't one to forget things.

The classroom was empty.

Jyou looked around bewildered. _Had everyone already left? Had they finished the exam? That wasn't even possible! He wasn't _**_that _**_late!_

He dashed back outside and started in the direction of the school office. _He needed to find out what was going on!_ It was only by chance that he spied a small, white notice on the notice board in the hallway.

FINAL: BIOLOGY 101 - POSTPONED TO NEXT WEEK.

Jyou slumped against the wall and groaned in relief. He was so tired that he could hardly stand any more. Eventually, he just slid down onto the floor and sat there miserably.

_The instructor should have sent out an email about this! Or put up a huge sign outside the school in bright neon letters informing them of the change._ Either would have saved him the near heart attack that he'd just had.

Ignoring the odd looks from other the students, Jyou closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He knew that he couldn't sit there forever. There was still so much studying to be done. He had left the house in such a rush that he hadn't even brought notes for his next exam in a few days. And he needed to devise a few more back up plans to prevent a near disaster like this happening again. But for now, he was just content to rest against the wall and be thankful that he hadn't managed to single-handedly end his medical career before it had even begun.


	2. Cat

_Today had been pretty awesome._

Taichi had managed to talk his teacher out of giving him detention for not doing his homework yet again, he hadn't been caught for cheating off Sora during their maths quiz, he and Yamato had bunked last period and drenched unsuspecting passersby with water pistols from the first floor window, and he scored twice during football practice. He even managed to get home just before it had started raining.

Hikari had an exam the next day so Taichi decided not to bother her about food. He hurriedly took out all the ingredients that he needed to make beef ramen (which was the only meal he actually knew how to cook courtesy of Daisuke). Once the food was ready, Taichi plopped down on the couch, put his feet up on the table and turned on the TV to his favourite sports channel.

_Perfect way to spend such a dreary evening_, he thought.

Except that now he needed to pee.

Setting down his bowl on the coffee table, Taichi hurried to the bathroom. It took him less than a minute to return to the lounge but what he saw when he did made his jaw drop.

_Miko was standing on the coffee table with his face almost inside his bowl of ramen!_

"Miko, no! Bad cat!" Taichi protested as he tried to shoo him away.

Miko hissed which made Taichi stop his tracks. _What the-?_

Miko stood up straighter on his legs and stared at him unblinkingly.

Taichi scowled at the stupid animal. Then he took a small step forward.

Miko barred his teeth.

Taichi continued to glare at him. He absolutely refused to be the first to back down.

Miko snarled.

Taichi reached out his hand ever so slowly for the bowl. He had to stop though when the cat began to hiss more menacingly. The brunet was quickly losing his patience. He was going to have to think of something drastic to teach this creature a lesson once and for all.

With his eyes still locked on the boy, Miko lowered his head and took a defiant lick of Taichi's food.

"Hiiikaaaaariii! Your stupid, fat cat is bothering me again!"

His sister giggled as appeared from her room a few moments later. "You managed to defeat the Dark Masters and save the world, Nii-san. Don't tell me that you can't persuade a poor, little kitty to leave you alone."

"Miko is anything but a _poor, little kitty_," Taichi scoffed. "And I'd rather fight against them again than deal with this... this... this _thing_."

"He doesn't know any better." Hikari picked up Miko and hugged him to her chest. The cat looked back at Taichi almost smugly and gave a self-satisfied purr.

"He stole my dinner."

"Do you really want it now?" his sister asked. She gestured towards the bowl.

Taichi gagged and pushed the food away. He was certain that he could already see cat hairs in it. _Not to mention that Miko had freaking licked it!_ "I'll get something else," he grumbled.

Hikari couldn't help but smile. "I can make you some pasta later. But first I have to give this poor baby a bath."

Taichi rolled his eyes and dived onto the couch. He was starving now, no thanks to their stupid cat. He was pretty sure that there was no food in the house – except perhaps leftovers from what his mother had cooked the night before. And he wasn't quite _that_ desperate.

Taichi stared up at the ceiling and frowned as he wondered what he was going to eat. He finally reached for his cell phone and texted all his friends. There was bound to be _someone_ who was willing to feed him. He'd even walk through the rain for some good, free grub.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

LILFOC - thank you for the amazing review, on this story and the last one :)


End file.
